Su's Latest invention
by Krimson
Summary: Su is trying to find away to get Tama-chan once and for all, so she takes control of Keitaro to do the work for her. R&R (completed)
1. Su's Latest Invention

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina and blah, blah, blah, legal stuff. Have  
fun reading!  
  
Su's latest Invention  
  
Su was deep in the depths of her room straining to think of a machine that would finally get Tama-chan out of her dreams, and into her stomach.  
  
Su: (Staring down a checklist) Okies, let's see I've used several versions of my Mecha Tama-chan, with no lucky. I've tried rope, but nothing. Hmm, I need to find something that'll catch, hold, and cook Tama-chan all in one smooth motion.  
  
Su starts to drool, daydreaming about finally seeing the elusive turtle on a plate with veggies, meat and a side of steamed bananas. (Mmm, Bananas) Snapping out of her fanstasies of turtle kabobs, and turtle stew Su grabs a pencil and a start drawing up random ideas.  
  
Su: I'm gonna think of something if it takes me till lunch!  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Keitaro was being chased down the hallway by Motoko blood in her eyes and sword high in the air.  
  
Motoko: Come back you coward! How dare you peep on me in the bathroom!!!  
  
Keitaro: The door wasn't locked I thought it was empty I swear!  
  
Motoko: You have a new excuse everytime! Prepare to feel my vengeance! DRAGON SLAYING SLASH!!!  
  
Keitaro was sent flying through the roof and crash-landed in Su's room. Su turned and smiled.  
  
Su: Hiyas Keitaro, you're just the person I've been looking for.  
  
Keitaro bleeding from his head stood up and waved.  
  
Keitaro: Oh hi Su, sorry to just drop in like this, but Motoko's real pissed at me. Would you mind if I hide here for awhile?  
  
Su: Okies!  
  
Su smiled as she turned and started back to work. Keitaro walked over to Su, staring at what she was working on.  
  
Keitaro: I'm afraid to ask, but what's that Su?  
  
Su paid him no attention while she was putting the final touches on her invention.  
  
Su: Hey Keitaro, could you pass me that wrench?  
  
Keitaro: Sure (Hands her the wrench)  
  
Su: Thanks...I'm finished!  
  
Turning to Keitaro with a wide grin on her face and slowly walked towards him. Keitaro begins to slowly back away, but trips over a banana peel.  
  
Keitaro: Aaah!!! Please don't kill me!  
  
Su jumps on Keitaro's stomach and slaps a bandana around his forehead. Su then smiles and pulls out a remote control. Turning the switches and pressing the buttons, Keitaro starts doing back flips and running in circles.  
  
Keitaro: W-What's going on I can't control myself!  
  
Su: (Smiling cheerfully) It's my Mind-control bandana silly now I can have you catch Tama-chan for me!  
  
Keitaro: Hey do your own dirty work!  
  
Su shook her finger at Keitaro.  
  
Su: I can't do that all mad scientist need other people to do there grunt work for them. Now go Keitaro and catch me some lunch! (Maniacally) Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
The mind controlled Keitaro stumbles into the living room in search of Tama- chan. Su's watching him for a through a camera system in her room. Kitsune walk into the room and spots Keitaro looking around under the furniture.  
  
Kitsune: Hey Keitaro!  
  
Keitaro Jumps up and tries to talk, but the mind control doesn't allow him.  
  
Su: (Through a speaker in the bandana in Keitaro's voice) Oh, hi Kitsune, you haven't seen Tama-chan around lately have you?  
  
Kitsune shakes her head.  
  
Kitsune: Nope have seen'er. Anyway listen, I've just lost a lot of money on the last race and I'm gonna need another extension on my rent.  
  
Su: (Keitaro's voice) What's an Xtenshon are they yummy?  
  
Kitsune opens her left eye and pauses.  
  
Kitsune: I think you've been hanging around Su too long, you're beginning to talk like her.  
  
Su: (Keitaro's voice) I could never spend "too much time with Su". I'm in love with her.  
  
Keitaro is forced to smile and Kitsune begins to tremble.  
  
Kitsune: WHAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SU!!! What about Naru?!  
  
Everyone (except Su) runs into the room and gathers around Keitaro. Keitaro starts to feel that he's about to get the crap kicked out of him.  
  
Keitaro: (thinking) Oh God they all heard that now I am screwed.  
  
Su: (Keitaro's voice) Na Uh! I love Su and were gonna get married and have a big wedding with cake, and ice cream, and cookies, and turtle stew, and bananas, and...  
  
Back in her room  
  
Su starts to drool thinking of all the food that's going to be at her wedding. Some drool accidentally spills onto her controller and it starts to short circuit.  
  
Su: Oh No!!!  
  
Su bolts out of her room carrying one of her laser gun.  
  
Back in the living room  
  
Shinobu: Sempai!!!  
  
She runs out of the room crying.  
  
Motoko unsheathes her sword and jumps into the air.  
  
Motoko: How many times must you make Shinobu cry before you are satisfied?! Gods Crys' School: Evil Cutting Strike!! Second Form!!  
  
Before the blade could reach it target, Keitaro catches it and pulls the sword form Motoko's hands.  
  
Kitsune: Oh my God! Keitaro's unarmed Motoko!!!  
  
Naru runs up to Keitaro and give him one of her signature punches to the face, but Keitaro stands there unfazed.  
  
Naru: Gack! What the Hell?  
  
Keitaro drops the sword, turns around, turns around and lurches slowly away. Leaving everyone in a near state of shock.  
  
Keitaro: (Thinking) Holy Cow! How did I just do that?! Wait I still can't control myself, Noooooo!  
  
Everyone dropped to their knees, trying to logically figure out what just happened.  
  
Naru: H-he didn't even flinch when I punched him!  
  
Motoko: Urashima stopped my evil cutting strike...Oh God, with that power what if he comes after one of us!?  
  
Naru: You're right with his immortality and now invincibility we can't stop him!!! 


	2. Keitaro The Unstoppable

Keitaro The Unstoppable  
  
Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko were all hiding in the attic trying to figure out a way to stop Keitaro. Motoko's sword wouldn't work, Naru's punches had no effect, and Kitsune's booze would only make him crazier. (Mmm Booze)  
  
Naru: What are we gonna do?! We can't hide here forever!  
  
Kitsune: Yeah, I haven't drank since this morning and I'm gettin' the shakes! I want my BOOZE!!!  
  
Naru: Keep it down he might hear you! We need to figure out what's made Keitaro invincible. Did anyone notice anything different about him?  
  
Motoko: Well he did look more serious then usual.  
  
Kitsune: Oh! He was wearing a bandana! And he asked me if extensions were "yummy"!  
  
Motoko: Only one person would ask that question...  
  
The door to the attic slowly begins to open and the three girls back into a corner. Su pops up and waves.  
  
Su: Heyas! Have you seen Keitaro around?  
  
Climbing all the way into the attic Naru and the others notice that she's packin' heat.  
  
Motoko: Su close the door, Urashima might find us and try to take advantage one of us!  
  
Su: No he won't (smiling confidently).  
  
Naru: Su did you alter Keitaro's consciousness?  
  
Su: Nope, I used my mind control bandana to make him seek out catch, cook, and deliver Tama-chan to me. But something happened and the controls shorted out and now he's invincible, immortal and unstoppable.  
  
Naru: But where in that did you mention him not taking advantage of us?  
  
Su: I didn't I just said that so you would hear me out first. There's a 85% chance that he will seek out Naru and try something kinky with her. And a 15% chance that he will find Tama-chan then turn back to normal after she's cooked and in my tummy. (Su starts to drool thinking of Tama-stew)  
  
Naru: WHAT?! Oh God someone hide me!  
  
Kitsune smiled devilishly  
  
Kitsune: You know if it does come to that I have some "toys" in my closet I could let you--  
  
Naru: SHUT-UP!!! Kitsune if you don't help me I'm feeding you to that sexually predator!  
  
Kitsune: Ha you don't have the guts!  
  
The hallway outside Naru's room  
  
Kitsune was tied up and hung by a rope.  
  
Kitsune: Hey this isn't funny get me down!!!  
  
Naru, Su, and Motoko watched from Naru's room waiting for Keitaro to show himself.  
  
Kitsune: This isn't funny! Okay you've made your point now get me--  
  
Thump!  
  
Kitsune: What was that?  
  
Nearly wetting herself Kitsune tries to struggle free.  
  
Thump!  
  
Naru: Are you guys ready?  
  
Su and Motoko nodded their heads and got ready to spring.  
  
Kitsune spots Keitaro at the other end of the hallway and begins to panic even more. Naru and Motoko watch through the crack in the door ready to commence their attack, while Su sits to one side thinking of what Shinobu's making for lunch. Suddenly Keitaro wanders into their vision. Keitaro staggers slowly toward Kitsune who's still trying to get free.  
  
Keitaro: Kitsoone...(Groans like a zombie)  
  
Kitsune: Oh God someone help me Dammit, I'll share my booze just please get me out.  
  
Naru, Motoko, and Su jump out of Naru's room just as Keitaro lunges at Kitsune.  
  
Naru: Freeze you perverted zombie!!! (Naru how's up a gun with the label "By Su" on the side)  
  
Keitaro turns his attention to Naru and begins to advance on her.  
  
Kitsune: Hey what the Hell am I chopped liver!?!?  
  
Keitaro not taking his eyes off of Naru swats in her direction as if to say "whatever". Naru pulls the trigger on her gun and it fires a stream of sub-zero liquid. Letting out a Godzilla-like cry Keitaro freezes in place completely incased in a block of ice. Motoko then points her sword at the block of ice and grunts.  
  
Motoko: Now I'm gonna neuter (I think that's how you spell it) this monster so we not need worry of future "Surprises"!  
  
Naru: Hmm, that sound like a good...Hey wait! You can't be that rash!  
  
Su: Are nuturs yummy is it like nougat?  
  
The three played rock/paper/scissors to see whose room they would keep Keitaro in until Su could find a way to reverse his "condition".  
  
Naru, Motoko, and Su: Rock, Paper, Scissors!!!  
  
Naru and Su both throw rock and Motoko (a sucker for shape objects) throws scissors. Motoko with her fingers still out collapses where she stands.  
  
Naru: She won't be getting up anytime soon.  
  
Su: How's about we keep him in my room? I could cool bananas on him!  
  
Naru: No way! Who knows what kind of weird experiments you'll do on him while he's frozen.  
  
Su: Then how's about your room? You love him NEway!  
  
Naru: Like Hell I could ever like that pervert!  
  
Both the girls pause for a moment the get a shine in their eyes. They both shoot a look at Kitsune, tired from trying to escape from the ropes. Kitsune notices both Naru and Su smiling at her and a huge sweat drop goes down the side of her head.  
  
Kitsune: HELL NO!!! You're not putting that, that Thing in my room!  
  
Naru smiling sinisterly: okay if you object the clearly say so.  
  
Kitsune opens her mouth to speak, but Su slaps a strip of duct tape over her mouth. Kitsune's muffled arguments go unheard and Keitaro's ice prison is moved to her room. Kitsune is locked in her room with the frozen Keitaro. She sits in one corner of her room sitting silently watching him killing bottle after bottle of saké. After her fourth bottle she passes out, passing out being the easiest way to sleep with your frozen landlord in your room.  
  
SCRATCH, SCRATCH, CRACK!! THUMP!  
  
Kitsune woke up next to her clock with a bad headache and a pain in her gut.  
  
Kitsune: Damn it's only 2:00 a.m. (Turns to the lump of ice with Keitaro inside)  
  
Stumbling toward the ice lump, Kitsune trips and falls into a body shaped mold inside the ice.  
  
Kitsune: What the Hell where's Keitaro?  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Kitsune turns her attention to her door to find it's been broken through (Not saying much since their doors are made of paper and wooden frames). Kitsune runs to the hallway and looks back and forth, but Keitaro's vanished.  
  
Kitsune: Oh shit he's loose! (Kitsune shrugs her shoulders, covers her door with a spare blanket and plops down on her couch). Whatever....ZZZzzzZZzzZz...Saké...for me? ZZZzzz...sure...back up the truck...ZZzzz.  
  
Keitaro drops silently to the floor, from the ceiling and looks back and forth.  
  
Keitaro: Naaarooo.....(thinking) I need to take a leak! Go to the bathroom...BATHROOM!!! 


	3. Lights out

Lights out at the Hinata House  
  
The sky was dark under the cloud cover as Motoko was sleeping uneasily in her room, twisting, turning, and swinging as if she had her sword.  
  
Motoko: ZZZzzzz...Damn Urashima can't stop...peeping...Air Strike!  
  
Sitting up quickly a chill ran down her spine. She needed to check to make sure that Keitaro was still frozen. It was probably from experience or maybe a sixth sense, but Motoko knew there was something wrong. Motoko worked her way through the dimly lit hallway to Kitsune's room.  
  
Motoko: Kitsune, sorry to be bothering you this early, but I just wanted to check on--GACK!!!  
  
Motoko pulled aside the blanket and saw Kitsune unconscious on her couch. Motoko then noticed that the block of ice that held Keitaro was short one landlord. Gripping her sword she stepped out if Kitsune's room and back into the hallway. Now both ends of the hallway seemed to stretch for miles.  
  
Thump!  
  
Motoko turned and slashed in the direction of the sound only to see Tama- chan with a glass of water on her back.  
  
Tama-chan: Myuh!  
  
Motoko freaked running the other way as fast as her feet could carry her. Eventually she found herself in...  
  
Motoko: The beast's lair, Urashima's room. I know you're here Urashima show yourself!  
  
Flush!  
  
Motoko froze as she heard Keitaro's door begin to open slowly. Motoko raised her sword to attack Keitaro, but instantly froze as he entered the room. Keitaro had just returned from the bathroom, and in his zombie-like state, he forgot to pull up his pants (and underwear). Motoko dropped her sword and clamped her hands over her eyes.  
  
Motoko: Great Buddha I'm blind, I'm blind!!!  
  
Running in Circles Motoko tripped over her sword and hit her head on Keitaro's coffee table. Laying unconscious on the ground Keitaro kneeled down, picked her up, and tied her to a post outside. With her mouth duct taped she couldn't yell for help or warn the others. Keitaro (now with his pants up), under the Hinata House as going through the electrical wiring.  
  
Keitaro thinking: Great what am I doing now? Hey no not tha--  
  
FFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keitaro thinking: (Smoldering) --wire. This sucks, for the first time I'm invincible and immortal and I can't enjoy it. I'm to busy electrocuting myself!  
  
Suddenly all the lights shut off and a still darkness swallowed the Hinata House.  
  
Keitaro (still smoldering): They're gonna kill me when I'm back to normal.  
  
Back inside  
  
Naru and Su were both in Naru's room sleeping when Su woke up. Having noticed the nightlight went out, Su got up and went back to her room for a replacement. A few moments late Naru woke up looking for a glass of water. Naru hit the lights, but they didn't come on.  
  
Naru: Huh? No lights? Whatever, where's my water?  
  
Stumbling through the dark searching for her water when Naru tripped over a banana peel. Falling flat on her face.  
  
Naru: Su would you please pick up your banana peels when you're done eating...(No response) Su?  
  
Naru got up and walked over to where she and Su were sleeping and she was gone.  
  
Naru: Su's gone? Great I better go look for her before Keitaro gets to her or vice versa.  
  
Leaving the room armed with a flashlight. Naru walk down the silent hallways, her flashlight shining the path. CREEEEEKKKK!  
  
Turning around Naru jumped as a pair of green glowing lights slowly approached her. Naru screamed and ran the other way, but tripped over a banana peal.  
  
Naru: Oh my gawd I'm gonna be molested by Keitaro! Well it would be the first move he's made on me...  
  
The green eyes suddenly disappeared and Naru heard a familiar cry.  
  
Su: Hiyas! Could you repeat that last part?  
  
Su smiled her usual smile handing Naru a pair of night-vision goggles. Naru took them still shocked into submission by Su.  
  
Half an Hour Later  
  
Naru and Su were well on Keitaro's path following Su's non-patented Keitaro- seeking-radar. They both look around them checking every corner as them make there way to the kitchen.  
  
Naru: Hey Su why are we going to look for Keitaro in the kitchen?  
  
Su: Look for Keitaro? I'm just going to get my midnight snack. ^_^  
  
Naru held in her rage suddenly feeling a strange shiver creeping up her back. Su smiled raising her goggles and pointed her gun to the pitch-black hallway.  
  
Su: (with a wide smile) I'll race you!  
  
Running off into the darkness Naru tried to follow Su, but she couldn't keep up with the little foreign girl. Gasping for air Naru stopping to catch her breath.  
  
Naru: *gasp* Where does that girl get all that energy? I need to sit *gasp* somewhere.  
  
*Creeeek*  
  
Naru: WHA! W-who's there!? I'm warning you, I'm armed! (cocking gun)  
  
Spinning around Naru fix her gun on a frightened Shinobu, who was clutching one of her stuffed animals. Naru lowered her gun then sighed in relief. Shinobu fainted collapsing to the ground, bending over Naru pick up Shinobu and carried her to her room, then tucked her in.  
  
Naru: This has been some night at least the sun will rise soon.  
  
Two hands suddenly slapped around Naru's mouth and something started to drag her away.  
  
Naru thinking: Shit I let my guard down for one minute and look what happens! Dammit Keitaro I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Keitaro dragged Naru to the outside of the annex where two people can be bind together forever. Keitaro began to tear at the rope when,  
  
Su(changed into her native dress): Keitaro I found you!  
  
As if on command the cloud began to part showing the red moon high in the sky.  
  
To be concluded 


	4. Red Moon Rumble

Red Moon Rumble  
  
As if on command the cloud began to part revealing the brilliant shine of the red moon. When the rays from the moon touched Su's skin she did that whole transform thingy she does. Meanwhile Keitaro paid her no attention and continued to open the annex. (for the people who don't know, Su becomes an adult when the red moon light touches her skin)  
  
(Fighting scene coming and I can't do fight scenes so work with me peoples)  
  
Su: Keitaro! Stop this madness now, take off the bandana and I promise not to beat the living crap out of you.  
  
Keitaro (thinking): Holy crap she's changed again! I'm gonna die a virgin!  
  
Keitaro grunted and lowered his hands from the annex doors and moved Naru aside. Su approached the zombie that she created and prepared to fight him. Su and Keitaro stood about 20 feet from each other waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
Su (thinking): I have half an hour before sunrise and the red moon disappears for another year. This our last stand. Start the timer folks it's overtime.  
  
Both Su and Keitaro stood perfectly still and everything was still, tumbleweed swept by in front of them, but still either of them moved. Meanwhile a few feet away from Keitaro, Naru was struggling to get free from the ropes.  
  
Naru: Dammit where did that idiot learn to tie these ropes there impossible to get out of. (Think of it was Kanako's "Brimstone Turtle Binding" from book 12 of LH) Just wait till I get out I'm gonna tear you a new ass and shove your face up it!  
  
Keitaro made the first move in this fight, charging head first at Su his arms thrust outward. Su charged broke into a sprint running at break-neck speed toward Keitaro. She reached out her arms then both of the fighter's hands met and their grips locked. Su was impressed by Keitaro's grip strength at first it almost crushed her hands.  
  
Su: Incredible how did Keitaro get such strong a grip!?  
  
Naru (thinking): I could take a guess.  
  
Su snapped her arms down forcing Keitaro to stumble forward as Su raised her knee smacking Keitaro in the face. As the pervert zombie stumbled back he hit the annex doors. Su followed him with a flying jump kick and they were both forced inside the annex.  
  
Su: Keitaro I won't ask again, surrender yourself to avoid a further ass kick.  
  
Keitaro shook is head and jumped to his feet and lunged at Su grabbing her around the neck, lifting her into the air.  
  
Keitaro (thinking): Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!  
  
(Sun rise in 17.05 minutes)  
  
Su Kick her feet nailing Keitaro in balls several dozen times, but there was no physical response.  
  
Keitaro (thinking): @&%$ HOLY HELL MY BALLS!!!!!!  
  
Beginning to feel light headed Su reached out for the bandana. As soon as she placed her hands on it Keitaro dropped her and grasped his head gear.  
  
Su (thinking): So when someone goes for the bandana he drops what he's doing and adjusts it. Hmm.  
  
Su reached under her dress and (in true anime fashion) pulled out a ridiculously giant laser cannon with the label "by Su" on the side. Aimed it at Keitaro and pulled the trigger. Keitaro just barely dodged as a huge ass beam blew the annex a new "elephant door".  
  
Su: Oh wait a minute.this isn't my tazer.oops.  
  
Keitaro (thinking): What the Hell did she mean by "OOPS!!!"  
  
(Sun rise in 10.53 minutes and Naru's still struggling with the rope ^_^)  
  
Su grit her teeth ran up to Keitaro and kicked him in the head.  
  
He went flying through the roof and disappeared into the sky.  
  
Su looked up, but didn't see him, suddenly Keitaro barged into the annex with Naru swung over his shoulder and shisui in the other hand. (shisui is Motoko's sword) Dropping Naru on her ass Keitaro charged at Su with the sword raised high. Su reached under her dress again and pulled out a light saber.  
  
Keitaro: Uurgh? (Translation: What?)  
  
Su cupped one hand over her mouth and lowered her voice.  
  
Su (Darth Vader sounding): Take it off Keitaro!!!  
  
Su slashed at Keitaro who parried and followed with a stab.  
  
Keitaro: Ruughm ruuh myooh! (I'm never take it off! )  
  
Su (Darth Vader sounding): But if you take it off I'll give you a black one and a cape chics dig the cape.  
  
Keitaro goes for a stab, but Su blocks it and accidentally cuts off his hand.  
  
Keitaro: Glurumb Groow Rumled! (Hey I only got two of thoughs!)  
  
Su (Darth Vader sounding): That's okay, in the end you get another one, a really cool robot one. ^_^  
  
Keitaro falls to one knee and Su raises the blade to him forehead. Su cut the bandana off and retracted the light saber.  
  
(Sun rise in 0.30 seconds)  
  
Keitaro returned back to normal and took one look at his hand.  
  
Keitaro: My (falls flat on his back)  
  
Su leaned down over Keitaro and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Su: I'm glad you're back to normal Keitaro, I love you.  
  
The moon faded as the sun rose high in the sky and Keitaro was out like a light. Naru had struggled free and ran back to the Hina House.  
  
(Later that day around the after noon)  
  
Keitaro sat up suddenly and he found himself on his futon. He was soaked in sweat and he looks at his hand.  
  
Keitaro: Oh thank God, it's still attached. Guess I was just dreaming that nightmare.  
  
Suddenly Haruka burst through the door and began to strangle Keitaro.  
  
Haruka: What the fuck happened to the annex?!?!  
  
Keitaro: What? What's wrong with the annex? Haruka: The annex is trashed and there's a hole in the back big enough to fit an elephant!!! You did do what I think you did, did you?! Did you go in to the annex last night?!  
  
Keitaro: Holy shit it wasn't a dream!  
  
Keitaro ran out his door and bummed into Su in the hallway.  
  
Su: Ouchy!  
  
Keitaro: Su! I'm sorry!  
  
Su: That's okay.  
  
She jumped on Keitaro's back and smiled playfully.  
  
Su: gitty up horse! Go! Go! Go!  
  
Keitaro: Su get off my back please there's something important I need to talk to you about!  
  
Su hopped off and stared curiously at Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro: Did you fight me in the annex last night and cut off my hand and tell me that you loved me!?  
  
Su: Silly Keitaro I didn't do that last night!  
  
Keitaro sighed in relief, but then only to hear,  
  
Su: That happened this morning just before sun rise why? ^_^  
  
Keitaro: If two people confess their love in the annex then their bind together for all of eternity! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just then Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru surround Keitaro and gave him that "I'm gonna kill you" look.  
  
*POW!, CRACK!!, KICK!!, CUTTING AIR SPARKS!!!!*  
  
THE END...possible just the beginning.  
  
Phew, well that's Su's Latest Invention I'm so happy this is my first finished fic! Please leave a review I'm not getting many and I'm paranoid that people don't like me. See you next time Love Hina fans.  
  
P.S. Keep your eyes out for my upcoming fics(most all of which will be Su based) like Secret Agent Su and I may do some song fics(Bum, bum buummmmmm!) any suggestion, email me at celticguardian80@yahoo.com see ya later and thanks for reading.  
  
Love Hina lover,  
Krimson  
  
Shout out to: Bruce, Shira, Morgan, Karli, Amanda, maybe Zach, and Lauren! Thanx for putting up with me guys! 


End file.
